Who Are You
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YJ/YR] Jung Yunho yang baru menikah terobsesi melihat istrinya tanpa make-up. Tetapi pagi harinya dia kaget melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya tidur di ranjangnya. /TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN AKU KETAGIHAN TIDUR SAMA JAEJOONG!/


**Who Are You ?**

Pair: YunJae & YunRa (-_-)

Genre: Romance-Little bit Humor (I don't think so)

 **Warning: Gak suka YunJae, gak suka YAOI, bukan YunJae shipper, mending enyah! Gak terima bashing karena gak suka sama Fanfic YunJae karena saya sudah memperingatkan! Once more, I warn ya oke!**

* * *

 _A/N: To my beloved readers who always beside me and support me. Thanks gaess_

* * *

 **Who Are You**

* * *

Jung Yunho duduk di di atas ranjang empuknya dengan wajah cemberut. Dia bosan sekali. Seharusnya ini adalah malam pertama dia dengan istrinya, tapi sang istri malah mendadak ada keperluan di kantor hingga meninggalkannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Padahal istrinya sudah mendapat cuti dari atasannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ahra –istrinya— adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelesaikan misi itu.

Go Ahra adalah seorang kriptografer handal yang sering menangani berbagai kasus yang sulit untuk memecahkan sandi-sandi. Biasanya kalau ada tindak kriminal yang meninggalkan jejak sandi, maka Ahra adalah orang yang bertugas menanganinya. Dan sialnya, di malam pengantin mereka, sang istri mendapat tugas penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan walaupun dia sudah mengambil cuti.

Mata musang Yunho beralih menatap pigura besar yang sejak beberapa jam lalu bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya bersama sang istri tercinta. Fotonya pernikahannya bersama seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat anggun.

Bibir Yunho mencebil saat menatap foto Ahra. Wanita itu selalu memakai make-up dari dulu, sejak mereka pacaran Ahra sudah memakai _make-up_. Padahal dia kan ingin sekali melihat istrinya tanpa mengenakan _make up_. Ahra sebenarnya sudah berjanji akan memperlihatkan dirinya yang natural di depan Yunho malam ini mengingat suaminya menyukai wanita yang tampil natural apa adanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rencana harus ditunda karena tugas mendadaknya.

Yunho berbaring. Bosan sekali.

Tak lama, hanya sepersekian detik setelah ia membaringkan diri di ranjang yang penuh hiasan cantik, seperti halnya kamar pengantin baru, ia mendengar langkah seseorang.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa jika ia belum menutup pintu apartemennya setelah kepergian Ahra. Bagaimana jika itu pencuri?

Yunho segera bangkit dan berlari tergesa keluar kamar. Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Yunho tidak bisa dengan jelas mengenali orang itu karena wajahnya tertunduk. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih yang digulung seperempat tangan, dan juga skinny jeans berwarna abu-abu hitam. _Well_ , menawan. Walaupun Yunho belum melihat wajahnya, tapi ia tahu jika orang itu begitu menawan dan sexy dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Apakah itu Ahra? Ahra tadi mengenakan kemeja putih juga, celana jeans juga. Oh, rambutnya juga sebahu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan istrinya sendiri? Pikirnya.

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang saat orang yang diyakininya Ahra itu memeluknya erat. Alis Yunho mengernyit saat mencium bau alkohol yang tajam menguar dari tubuh ramping yang sedang memeluknya. Seingatnya, sejak berpacaran dengannya, Ahra menghentikan kebiasaan minumnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang gadis itu kembali minum lagi? Yunho harus segera menghentikan ini.

Refleks, tangan Yunho menuntun istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak dipedulikannya apakah pintu apartemennya sudah ditutup oleh Ahra atau belum.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho merebahkan tubuh ringkih itu. Yunho menyingkap poni yang menutupi wajah putihnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pipi Yunho memerah saat melihat mata bulat yang menatapnya sayu. Yunho tidak pernah menyangka jika istrinya sangat cantik kalau tidak memakai make up. Wajahnya putih mulus, bibirnya merah mungil penuh, pipinya sedikit tembam, matanya bulat seperti mata rusa. Betapa Yunho bersyukur karena mempunyai istri secantik Ahra.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kau secantik ini, Ahra-ah.'' Bisiknya terkesima. ''Seharusnya kau tidak usah memakai _make up_ kalau natural saja kau sudah sangat cantik. Kau tahu, kau bahkan seratus kali lebih cantik seperti ini daripada saat kau memakai _make up_.''

Yunho dengan pelan mengecup bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu. Sedangkan si pemilik bibir itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

''Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ahra-ah?'' bisik Yunho lagi. Tangannya sudah sibuk membuka kancing kemeja putih polos itu. ''Tidak baik membuat suami menunggu.''

Dan malam itu, yang terdengar hanya desahan penuh kenikmatan saja.

* * *

Malam beranjak dengan cepat. Pagi hari mulai menyongsong. Sang mentari memamerkan kilauan emasnya, tak terkecuali melewati celah-celah gorden yang terpasang rapi di sebuah jendela apartemen.

Di luar apartemen itu, seorang wanita anggun dengan wajah lelahnya berjalan gontai. Saat tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget saat melihat pintu apartemen yang terbuka sedikit.

Oh Tuhan! Apa ada perampok semalam? Apa suaminya baik-baik saja?

Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan ayunan keras. Tapi alisnya bertautan saat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang masih rapi seperti saat ia meninggalkannya kemarin malam.

Wanita itu dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar barunya bersama suaminya yang baru dinikahinya kemarin. Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat suaminya tidur pulas dengan seorang wanita cantik di atas ranjang.

Rasa kecewa, dikhianati, juga sedih menderanya. Tapi yang dominan adalah rasa kemarahan.

Dibantingnya tas mahalnya begitu saja ke lantai.

''Jung Yunhoooooo!'' teriaknya nyaring.

Yunho yang masih tidur di ranjang tiba-tiba terbangun, kaget mendengar teriakan super nyaring yang sepertinya familiar ditelinganya. Mata musangnya mengerjab berat. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat wajah kemarahan Ahra yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditidurinya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho!''

Lagi-lagi Ahra berteriak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa istrinya semarah ini sih pagi-pagi begini? Seharusnya mereka membagi kecupan mesra di pagi hari setelah sukses melewatkan malam pertama yang panas.

''Ada apa, Ahra?'' tanya Yunho serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. ''Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah mengenakan _make-up_? Kau lebih cantik jika tidak menggunakan _make-up_ seperti semalam.''

Alis Ahra berkedut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

''Lihat sampingmu, Jung!''

Yunho dengan cuek menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat seorang yang sangat cantik mengerjabkan matanya berat. Terbangun dari tidurnya.

Otak Yunho membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya sampai matanya kemudian membulat syok.

''Siapa dia?!'' tanya Ahra dingin.

Yunho menggeleng. Dia tidak kenal siapa yang tidur di sampingnya. Yang diingatnya adalah semalam Ahra pulang mabuk, lalu mereka melewatkan hal panas bersama.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya. Ia menyangka itu adalah Ahra padahal orang yang kini menatapnya dan Ahra itu bukanlah Ahra. Dia juga membuang jauh-jauh keanehan saat semalam dia bercinta. Tidak ada lubang hangat yang basah. Yang ada hanya benda kecil lumayan panjang dan lubang sempit hangat yang menjadi tempat singgah pusakanya.

Yunho melongo. Jadi, semalam dia bercinta dengan laki-laki? Laki.. laki? Rasanya dia ingin mati sekarang juga.

''SIAPA KAU?!'' Teriak Yunho histeris. ''KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI! KU KIRA KAU AHRA!''

Orang yang diteriaki Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget. Laki-laki cantik itu memproses perkataan pria tampan yang baru saja meneriakinya.

''AKU JAEJOONG, BUKAN AHRA!'' teriak balik orang bernama Jaejoong itu. ''Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini.''

Telunjuk Yunho mengacung tepat di depan hidung bangir Jaejoong. ''KAU! Kau pasti menyukaiku dan diam-diam masuk ke sini, kan?!''

Jaejoong menatap tidak suka Yunho. Dia menggeser duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Tapi mata bulatnya mendelik horror saat dia merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya dan melihat tubuhnya yang polos tanpa selembar benang pun yang melekat ditubuhnya yang sedang tertutup selimut putih.

Mata Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho. ''KAU TELAH MEMPERKOSAKUUU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI!''

''AKU TIDAK MEMPERKOSAMU! KAU JUGA YANG TELAH MENGAMBIL KEPERJAKAANKU!''

''LALU APA NAMANYA JIKA BUKAN PEMERKOSAAN?!'' sengit Jaejoong. ''KAU PASTI MEMPERKOSAKU. AKU YAKIN ITU!''

''ENAK SAJA!''

''DASAR PRIA CABUL!''

''AKU TIDAK CABUL JELEK!''

''KAU LEBIH JELEK!''

''KAU—''

''CUKUP!''

Pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong terhenti saat teriakan Ahra melengking keras. Kedua pria itu menatap Ahra yang kini sudah kembang kempis menahan amarah.

Dia menunjuk Jaejoong. ''Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga.'' Kata Ahra. ''Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu hingga meminta suamiku tidur denganmu, tapi lebih baik kita lupakan masalah ini. Kau tinggal bilang berapa yang ku butuhkan juga nomor rekeningmu dan aku akan mentransfer apa yang kau mau asal kau melupakan hal ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.'' Jelas Ahra panjang lebar. ''Dan kau cukup cantik untuk mencari pria lain yang tidak beristri.''

Alis Jaejoong bertemu. Jelas dia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Ahra. Dengan segera dia bangkit berdiri. Tidak mempedulikan jika tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat oleh Ahra maupun Yunho.

''Aku tidak punya motif apapun, Nona. Aku juga tidak menyukai suamimu, kenal saja tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Ku sarankan agar kau menjaga suamimu.'' Kata Jaejoong sembari memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. ''Satu lagi. Sebaiknya kau merubah tampilanmu. Bedakmu terlalu tebal, Nona.'' Ucap Jaejoong santai dan melengang pergi.

Ahra terdiam syok. Bukan karena ucapan Jaejoong tapi karena ternyata orang yang dia kira wanita adalah seorang pria! Jelas dia tahu karena pria itu tidak memakai baju barusan. Dan dia tentu saja melihat benda pusaka milik pria cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba kepala Ahra berdenyut sakit. Tak lama, dia jatuh pingsan.

Yunho sendiri menatap punggung Jaejoong yang kini sudah menghilang.

Tangannya memegang kepalanya frustasi. ''TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!'' Jeritnya histeris kala mengingat bahwa dia sudah tidur dengan seorang pria.

 **PRIA!**

Eh, tapi nyaman juga kok. Puas sekali. Kapan ya dia bisa merasakan hal hebat seperti itu lagi?

Yunho menepuk jidatnya. ''AKU PASTI SUDAH GILAAAAAA!'' Yunho frustasi. ''TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN AKU KETAGIHAN TIDUR SAMA JAEJOONG?!''

 **END**

HAHAII :D

Jangan banting Ara karena sudah mem _publish_ _Fanfic_ gak jelas ini LOL

Sebenarnya Ara nulis ini gak ada plot sama sekali, asal tulis aja, jadinya begini deh. Maaf kalau tidak layak baca yaaa~

DAAHHHH, _SEE YA NEXT TIME_ /Kecup penuh cinta/ *Apa dah ini -_-*


End file.
